


Hypnoctober Day 28

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [28]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I won't, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emetophilia, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Outdoor Sex, i could put separate tags for "blood as lube" "spit as lube" and "vomit as lube" on this, just know that's what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - humiliation)“Such a monstrous creature you are,” Kirei says, wrenching Emiya’s head to the side so he can look at the distant flames. “I didn’t know one man could be capable of such devastation.” Emiya fights against his control for a moment, but there’s no magic to it, just a desperate man’s wish to undo his wrongs. Kirei doesn’t let him.





	Hypnoctober Day 28

When Kirei finds Emiya Kiritsugu, he’s half-buried in rubble, desperately reaching for an unmoving body, tears streaming down his face, voice hoarse from smoke and screams, hands covered in soot and blisters.

He’s beautiful.

Kirei fishes him out as he starts to asphyxiate, hauling him to a clearing that has already burnt out entirely while Emiya coughs himself immobile, and lays him on his back. It’s only about a minute before Emiya recovers enough to focus on Kirei and attack, but Kirei dodges easily, even with Emiya’s body moving at impossible speeds—oh, they’re not quite as impossible now. In fact, Emiya’s pace slows to a crawl as soon as he winds back up for a second attack, and Kirei almost considers reaching out to catch him as he stumbles and sinks to the ground, bent double by his coughing again. 

“How are you—“ Emiya croaks out before his voice disappears completely. His throat must be in ruins.

Kirei wants to see for himself.

He lunges forward and pins Emiya to the ground, suddenly overwhelmed by the image of Emiya choking on the ash of his own failures, and wrenches Emiya’s jaw open with one hand. Emiya doesn’t resist, except for the look of terror that flashes in his eyes—but even that only lasts a moment. His gaze is stripped of all motivation, his will is sapped completely. He looks so empty.

Kirei almost feels his heart start again.

It’s obvious that his will to fight has been broken, but judging by how slowly Emiya had moved in his pathetic attempt at an attack before, he must also be drained of mana. Kirei suddenly has an idea, and moves his hand from Emiya’s jaw to his forehead, smoothing back his hair in a gesture that even a fool could never mistake for gentleness, and then he sends a jolt of magic from his hand.

Emiya shouts in pain at the intrusion, his eyes screwing shut and his teeth grinding painfully, but then—he goes limp. Like a puppet with loosed strings.

Which, in essence, is exactly what he is.

Kirei sits up, then beckons for Emiya to follow with a thought, and Emiya obeys, lifting his head and torso without any resistance. Kirei has him tilt his head back and open his mouth, and this time, Kirei creates a small light at the tips of his fingers as he inspects Emiya’s throat. 

It’s not thick with ash and smoke as he imagined, but it’s raw and red, swollen to a point where it must be difficult to breathe. Kirei shoves two fingers as far as he can, listening for Emiya’s reactions—and is rewarded with a hoarse groan of pain as that ruined throat convulses around Kirei’s fingers, and his chest heaves with the instinct to vomit. But Kirei doesn’t let him, pressing his mind against Emiya’s body and forcing Emiya to fight down the urge as best he can.

There were already tears running down Emiya’s face when Kirei discovered him—despair, horror, and smoke all combined—so they spring forth again so easily, following tear tracks already worn in, and Kirei makes no move to stop them, though he knows he could. Instead, he feels through Emiya’s mind to determine how much is gag reflex and how much is other factors, and he finds wave after wave of hot, stinging guilt and shame overwhelming everything else. 

Kirei tightens his grip on Emiya’s jaw. 

“Such a monstrous creature you are,” Kirei says, wrenching Emiya’s head to the side so he can look at the distant flames. “I didn’t know one man could be capable of such devastation.” Emiya fights against his control for a moment, but there’s no magic to it, just a desperate man’s wish to undo his wrongs. Kirei doesn’t let him.

“Though I suppose this is nothing, to you,” Kirei says, placing his other hand onto Emiya’s forehead again. His arm pulses as a Command Spell tears through his mind, this time not to control but to search, and he finds memory upon memory of death, destruction, pain, suffering, played back in high speed at perfect picture quality.

Emiya chokes and sobs. Kirei bites back a noise.

“That was even more than I expected,” Kirei says, not entirely lying, “You’ve kept yourself bathed in a sea of blood for so long, you drink of death to satisfy your needs!” Kirei leans in close. “You _wanted_ to kill that family of yours, didn’t you?”

Emiya’s jaw moves ever so slightly, his will fighting against Kirei’s to try and bite down on his fingers. He doesn’t succeed. 

“No answer?” Kirei chuckles quietly. “It’s true, then.” Kirei lets go of Emiya and pushes him back down, his head hitting the dirt with a painful thud. He quickly maneuvers Emiya onto his stomach, grabs him tightly by the hair, and slams his face into the ground. “You’re a vile,” _thud_ , “twisted,” _thud_ , “murderer,” _thud, thud, thud_ , and Kirei lifts him up to see the blood pouring from his nose, mixing with the dirt building up on his face to create a dark, thick mud, not unlike what flowed forth from the Grail. “Just like me.”

Kirei presses his lips to a wound at Emiya’s temple, sucking at the fresh blood. He’d held himself back for this long, but the taste of blood mixing with the shame and helplessness emanating from Emiya’s mind hit Kirei like a punch to the gut, and his desires all seem to spill forth at once. He needs to take Emiya, body and soul.

He tears through the leather of Emiya’s belt in seconds, and his slacks even quicker, any energy he’d expended on their earlier fight rushing back into him like an adrenaline injection. When he has enough skin exposed, Kirei reaches back into Emiya’s throat, pushing his fingers far enough back that this time, he doesn’t instruct Emiya’s body to hold back as he retches onto his hand, spilling bile and acid and blood and not much else. It’s good enough, Kirei decides, and presses a fluid-slick finger into him.

Emiya barely resists. His body is bound by Kirei’s will, but his mind has started to shut down, shock and despair settling into him like a sedative. Kirei might have pushed too hard—which would be terrible, if it left Emiya a broken shell that can’t react to stimuli.

He decides to give him a new point of focus. He presses a second finger in and reaches, searching for the points where Emiya’s nerves will serve him best, and at the same time, Kirei pushes at Emiya’s will with a slightly different magic.

Emiya’s cock twitches.

“Oh?” Kirei feigns surprise, “It seems your depravity knows no bounds.” His magic probes again at Emiya’s mind at the same time his fingers brush against Emiya’s prostate, and Emiya coughs through a bloody groan. Kirei feels Emiya’s thoughts start to pick up again, spikes of delicious shame and fear—of Kirei, but even more beautifully, of himself. Kirei laughs and continues to stretch him open.

Emiya must know that this is Kirei’s doing, that overriding his libido is just as easy as overpowering his will when he’s drained of mana like this, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from feeling what he does. Kirei repositions Emiya’s body away from the charred husks of the trees so they’re fully facing the fire in the distance, and Kirei makes sure Emiya’s eyes stay open. 

“Don’t you want to watch?”

Emiya’s eyes are swollen nearly shut, after all the abuse they’ve taken, but he still tries to turn away, fight off Kirei’s control, even his body tenses around Kirei’s fingers in an attempt to move away. Kirei attacks him even harder, asserting his control fully and completely while still assaulting his body with pleasure, and Emiya’s humiliation is so exquisitely bright and clear that Kirei can’t wait another moment before he has to seat himself inside of Emiya completely.

Kirei swears all the way through the first thrust, the saliva-blood-vomit barely easing the friction, Emiya’s insides still so tight and unforgiving. It hurts, both from his and from Emiya’s side, and Kirei thinks he might choke on how perfect it feels. He fucks into him in short, shallow thrusts that have Emiya crying out without Kirei stopping him, and Kirei feels like if he lets go of Emiya’s hips, he might fall out of the world.

He puts his remaining focus into keeping Emiya’s eyes open, and they both watch the blaze as another building starts to crumble. “You caused this,” he says, breathing heavily into Emiya’s ear, “ _We_ caused this, a perfect pair of destructive, sadistic men who only seek our own pleasure out of this world.” He strokes Emiya’s cock, still working to coax it to full hardness through brute force. “You must feel as good as I do.”

Emiya spits out a mouthful of blood. Kirei squeezes tightly around his shaft and calls up a spell that has Emiya gurgling through the rest pooling in his throat in a pathetic moan, and his fingers curl until he’s digging trenches into the dirt.

Kirei lifts his hips to get a better angle and lets go of Emiya’s cock, letting it grind into the ground as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. From this position, it only takes a few tries to hit the spot that sends sparks of nauseous pleasure from Emiya’s mind to his, and Kirei tries to maintain that as best he can with how frenetic his movements have become. 

“I knew we would connect,” Kirei says, loud enough to be heard over the noises Emiya is making, “From the moment I heard about you, I knew something about you was something I needed to see.” He digs his nails deep into Emiya’s flesh, going straight past bruises into open wounds. “I’ll admit, I thought—“ Kirei cuts himself off with an indulgent moan as Emiya coughs, tightening up around him. “I thought—that it was your emptiness, that drew me to you, when in fact,” he grabs Emiya by the hair and pulls him back, so Kirei can see his broken, bloodied, dirt-smeared, beautiful face, “it was _this._ ”

Emiya’s protests are weak, but still enough for Kirei to enjoy crushing them down with his mind and morphing them into gasps of want, and Kirei pushes him so hard that he feels Emiya’s body light up with near-climax.

It feels too good to concentrate on anything but his own desires, and Kirei feels so free in doing it, so incredibly awake and alive for the first time in his life, that his mental hold snaps as he fucks Emiya harder, and he gets to experience the full force of Emiya’s struggle as his limbs scrabble for purchase, his screams are torn out of his chest, and it’s too much for Kirei to hold back for another second. He bites down on the back of Emiya’s neck as he comes, spilling inside him like a white-hot brand of ownership before collapsing bodily on top of him, his breathing hard and heavy.

Emiya doesn’t have the strength to move, even with his will returned to him, so Kirei listens to his choked sobs and unwilling cries of need, his cock trapped underneath him but with no means of touching it. Kirei pulls his softening cock out of him but keeps Emiya’s hips trapped, so he can’t even thrust against the ground like some kind of animal. 

Kirei lets his breathing gradually slow, and considers his options carefully. Leaving Emiya alive after this encounter could lead to some problems down the line, assuming he recovers—though, mentally, that seems unlikely. But losing this man, this perfect match for him, would be such a waste, in this newfound life that he’s living to the fullest.

As Emiya finally goes limp and unconscious underneath him, Kirei makes a decision, slowly standing up and holding Emiya in an easy fireman’s carry.

There’s plenty of room for him in the church.

**Author's Note:**

> you might notice i only really tagged this "au" because uh......given the circumstances yes shirou's fucking dead oops. just as a side note.
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
